A Meangingful Christmas Gift
by lynn138
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Danny has no idea what meaningful gift he could give to Sam. See what he decides with Tucker's help, and where it leads to in the future. OneShot


This is a one-shot. : ) It's a Christmas one, and I'm very well aware we're in May. But, alas. Post it I shall.

So anyone who cares knows, the beginning part is an actual event that happened between me and JesusFreak, my best friend. The story is based off these events and what we imagined would happen afterwards.

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is (c) Butch Hartman. The story idea was created by Lynn138 and JesusFreak. We both posted a version of this for two different shows, so please do not tell me that I stole it and changed show. The other story is under Hannah Montana, if anyone is interested...**

* * *

"What should I give Sam for Christmas?" Danny asked tiredly over the phone.

It was the day after Christmas, and though Danny had gotten all of his friends' presents, he wasn't satisfied with Sam's. The group was exchanging gifts the next day, so Danny was frantically trying to find something suitable to add. He soared through the skies as Danny Phantom, searching desperately for a store that might hold something for Sam.

"I don't know," Tuckersaid, who was on the other end of the line, with a shrug, "Give her chocolate. Girls like chocolate."

"There's already chocolate," Danny frowned, "I want to give her something more…her."

"Meaningful, oooh-" Tucker began with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, shut up," Danny snapped, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading, "You know what I mean! Just something more personal than candy."

Tucker nodded, thinking.

"Give her a-" he was cut off as his mom walked into the room, holding a single sock, "sock?" Tucker finished.

"Give her a sock?" Dannu asked, confused. Tucker laughed.

"No! My mom just came in and was waving a sock in my face…No idea why…" then suddenly, Tucker had an inspiration.

"Danny," he said slowly, the plan still formulating in the back of his mind, "You _should_ give her a sock."

"Why would I give her a _sock_?" asked Danny, still thoroughly confused. What the heck was meaningful about a sock?

"Because," Tucker explained simply, "It would be funny to see her reaction. She'll be totally weirded out. Especially if we randomly give her just _one_ sock." Danny laughed.

"Her reaction would be funny…Alright. I'll stick a sock in with her present."

"Make sure I'm with you when you give it to her tomorrow!" requested Tucker.

Suppressing laughter, the boys hung up, excited for the next day.

* * *

"Thanks Danny!" Sam said, ripping the wrapping paper off of her gift quickly. 

Inside was a glass Coca-Cola cup, filled with candy, and on top, a small pink sock.

"What is _this_?" asked Sam, lifting the sock in the air, "I think your laundry spilled into my present, Danny."

Danny shook his head, unable to say anything for laughing so hard.

"It's supposed to be there."

Sam's looked from Danny to Tucker with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" The boys shrugged.

"We felt like putting it there," explained Danny, trying not to snicker.

"What do I _do_ with it?" Sam asked.

"Treasure it forever," said Tucker dramatically.

Shaking her head, Sam lowered the sock back in to the cup.

* * *

_From that day on, every year at Christmas, Danny and Tucker would give Sam a single sock. Every year she would roll her eyes, and laugh with the boys, as they made fun of her. _

'_You must have quite a collection of socks by now, Sammy,' they would tease. It became a tradition._

_Then the trio graduated high school. Each was going to leave after that summer, Tucker for a tech college in Los Angeles, Danny for a astronomy college in Texas, and Sam for a political college in Virginia. At Christmas, the trio returned to Amity Park. Sam unwrapped her gift from Danny, expecting to see a sock. No sock was to be found. She looked questioningly at the boys. Though she said nothing, she was somewhat sad to see their yearly tradition come to an end._

_Straight faced, Tucker handed her him present. She opened it, and rolled her eyes as the boys began to laugh. A white sock was lying on top of the book he had gotten her._

_After college, Danny, as Danny Phantom becam popular once more as he saved not only Amity Park, but surrounding cities as well. Eventually, he moved to Cape Canaveral, Florida, because the profits of being a superhero could not support his needs. He still saved the world...just a different part of it. _

_Tuck had gotten married to Valerie Gray. The pair happily lived in Washington, where the Microsoft headquarters were located. He became a billionare._

_Sam had also married Nathan, the boy that chased Valerie around all of high school. Once Tucker had married her, Nathan realized he needed to look elsewhere and immediately hit it off with the goth protester. They had decided to stay in Amity Park.

* * *

_

It was Christmas eve, the first Christmas since third grade that Sam hadn't spent with Danny and Tucker.

Nathan was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and humming Christmas carols. Sam was sitting on the couch, staring silently out the window. The sun had begun to set. The room was growing dark as well, as the lights were off.

"Sam," called Nathan, suddenly waking Sam from her memories, "Have you gotten the mail today?" Sighing, Sam stood.

"No, dear. I'll get it now," she called, stretching her arms and yawning.

She walked outside to the mailbox, and pulled the mail out. An envelope with the return address of Tucker Foley was printed on the front was on the top of the stack.

Smiling, Sam opened the envelope and pulled out the card within.

_Sam and Nathan,_

_Hope everything's going great for you, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_

_We're doing great up in Seattle. Microsoft's sponsering a conference soon in Amity Park, so we'll get to visit you both in the lovely, non-rainy sunshine! Isn't that awesome! _

_By the way, Dead Teach IIXV is coming out tomorrow. Don't you DARE see that without us._

_Love you guys,_

_Tucker and Valerie_

Sam grinned as she stuffed the card back into the envelope. Tucker and Valerie seemed to be really happy, and doing well for themselves. It would be great to see them again.

Thinking sadly of how things would have been if the couple had stayed in Amity Park, Sam began to sort through the mail. At the very bottom, she came across an unusually thick letter. There was no return address.

The sky had grown darker, making it harder for Sam to see. She walked back towards the house, mysterious letter in hand, to stand beneath the porch light. The postmark was fromCape Canaveral, Florida. Excitedly, Sam tore open the envelope, and pulled the card out.

_Merry Christmas Sam and Nathan!_

_How's everything in sunny Amity Park? I miss you guys soooooo much! I love Florida, of course, but nothing can replace the number one ghost site in the U.S. in my heart. Thought you might like to know…I'm moving back!!!! At the end of June, this coming year. You have no idea how excited I am. I can't wait to see you all! Also, guess what?Jazz is engaged! She's marrying Dash in April! Would you guys want to fly up for the wedding? Jazz wants you to be her Maid of Honor Sam!_

_Love you sooooo much,_

_Danny._

_P.S. Sam, check the bottom of the envelope._

Sam was ecstatic by Danny's news. Jazz getting married, _and_ the Fentons were moving back? That made the best Christmas present of all; just knowing these things.

As Dannyy had instructed, she reached into the envelope and pulled out the item that had been wedged on the bottom. She brought it up in the air so she could see it properly.

A soft, sad smile crossed Sam's face as she stared at the object. He hadn't forgotten, after all. It meant so much, the object dangling in her fingers, no matter how strange it may be.

A single sock…

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
